Tears May Fall But Memories Rise
by Miss Private Daniel Jackson
Summary: A series of one-shots inspired by songs as well as my friends! Jackson/OC, Reiben/OC, Wade/OC, Mellish/OC, & Horvath/OC.
1. If You're Reading This

A/N: I DO NOT own Saving Private Ryan! If I did, Wade and Jackson would NOT have died! Nor do I own the song If You're Reading This! That belongs to Tim McGraw!

* * *

Blue eyes watched the dark form sitting a few yards from the rest of them and the warm fire. Her form was trembling. The Sharpshooter knew why she was crying. Private Daniel Jackson could hear her soft sobs. He wanted to go comfort her, but he didn't know if he should.

No one in their squad could sleep that night. All out of worry. The men of 2nd Rangers Charlie Company were staring at the stars.

All eyes looked to Private Priya Shane when they heard her angelic voice singing.

_If you're reading this_

_My Mommas sittin there_

_Looks like I only got a one way ticket over here_

_Sure wish I_

_Could give you one more kiss_

_And war was just a game we played when we were kids_

Jackson stood up, walking over to her. He knew the song by heart. His southern drawl blending perfectly with Priya's.

_I'm laying down my gun_

_I'm hanging up boots_

_I'm up here with God and we're both watching over you_

One by one, the men of the squad made their way over to where the broken young woman sat. T-4 Medic Irwin Wade sat on the other side of the raven haired woman. Joining the singing with Jackson and Priya.

_So lay me down_

_In that open field out on the edge of town_

_And know my soul_

_Is where my momma always prayed_

_That it would go_

_And if you're reading this_

_I'm already home_

Jackson gently took her hand that was holding the paper in his own, calloused one. She visibly calmed, knowing her Heart was there with her.

Another voice joined in, the Brooklyn accent seeping through and blending in.

_If you're reading this_

_Half way around the world_

_I won't be there_

_To see the birth of our little girl_

_I hope she looks like you_

_I hope she fights like me_

_Stand up for the innocent and weak_

Priya looked up, a shocked look on her face when Reiben sat down and started singing with the rest of them. Her blue eyes filled with love as she looked at each of the men. Jackson, Wade, Reiben, Mellish, Upham, and Captain Miller. They hadn't started out too friendly, but her bravery in combat gained their respect. Mellish's voice shocked her as he too joined in.

_I'm laying down my gun_

_I'm hanging up boots_

_Tell dad I don't regret that I followed in his shoes_

The only ones who hadn't joined the singing were Upham and Miller. But, after looking around and smiling, Timothy Upham did too. He was nervous, but that didn't stop him. Even if it showed in his voice.

_So lay me down_

_In that open field out on the edge of town_

_And know my soul_

_Is where my momma always prayed_

_That it would go_

_And if you're reading this_

_I'm already home_

Captain John Miller looked at each of his soldiers, a small smile gracing his lips. He sat down with the rest of his squad, joining in too.

_If you're reading this_

_There's going to come a day_

_When you'll move on_

_And find someone else_

_And that's OK_

_Just remember this_

_I'm in a better place_

_Where soldiers live in peace_

_And angels sing amazing grace_

Priya looked around as all of their voices blended in perfect harmony. A gentle smile graced her lips as she rested her head on Jackson's shoulder. She was content. Even if she was thrown into a squad that hated her whole being.

_So lay me down_

_In that open field out on the edge of town_

_And know my soul_

_Is where my momma always prayed_

_That it would go_

_And if you're reading this_

_I'm already home_

Everyone in Charlie Company 2nd Rangers were smiling, content with the people surrounding them. Each had become something to someone. Whether it was a brother, friend, or- in Priya's case- lover.

No questions ran through her mind as to why she was here with these men, only the thought that she was glad it happened.

"Jason is always with you, My Beloved," Jackson said to Priya as he kissed her forehead.

"My brother would have loved you all," Priya said, a small tear slipping from her eye.

Jackson brushed it away with his thumb, "I would have loved to have met him," He told her, smiling against her hair.

"Remember, stay strong for Joseph," Wade said to his friend, placing a hand on her knee.

"That's right, I still get to meet at least one of your brothers," Jackson said, laughter filling his voice.

His laugh combined with his southern drawl was like honey to her ears.

"We move out in a few hours, try to get some shut eye," Captain Miller said as he stood up to walk back over to the fire.

The men, and woman, nodded before they went back to the fire as well. Priya snuggled up next to Jackson, her head on his chest.

'She must've been exhausted,' Jackson thought as her breathing slowed as soon as her head rested on his chest. He kissed her forehead before falling asleep as well.

Neither soldier knew it, but Captain Miller smiled at them before draping a blanket over the two.


	2. Heaven Was Needing Another Hero

A/N: I DO NOT own Saving Private Ryan! I only own Priya, Aleksandra, and Kasimira! I also do NOT own the song Heaven was Needing Another Hero! That belongs to Jo Dee Messina!

* * *

The North Star. The same star that she looked to for guidance. As she sat there on that rubble outside of the only building not touched by bombs, she listened to the men of her squad talk. Wade's mother, the trick to falling asleep, Reiben's mom, Aleksandra's jokes as she tried to make them laugh, and Priya's lullaby as Jackson's head was resting on her lap. Even how Daniel Jackson could fall asleep quickly even without Priya's lullaby.

Her mind drifted from thought to thought. Losing her brothers, her father, her uncles-everyone- to the war to meeting someone special. A shadow of a smile made its way onto her tanned face at the thought.

A soft voice saying her name brought her mind back to the war, "Kassie?"

Kasimira Bellamy turned her head as she saw their medic- Irwin Wade- sit next to her. His hand finding hers as the German/French looked back to the North Star.

"What's on your mind, Kassie?" He asked her, looking to the North Star as well.

"Different stuff," She replied, snuggling closer to Wade as a cool breeze blew.

"You want to talk about it?" Wade asked her, kissing her forehead.

"Maybe later," Kasimira told him before she started singing in a soft voice.

_I came by today to see you_

_I just had to let you know_

_If I knew the last time that I held you was the last time_

_I'd have held you, and never let go_

Wade smiled at her, her words were true. He joined her in the singing. Their voices blending wonderfully.

_Oh, it's kept me awake nights, wondering_

_I lie in the dark, just asking why_

_I've always been told_

_You won't be called home_

_Until it's your time_

Everyone looked up at the Medic and gunner, curious looks on their faces. Even Jackson woke up. Priya started singing from where she was at. Adrian Caparzo's death running through her mind. Jackson reached up, taking his Girl's hand in his, still resting his head on her lap. Joining in as well.

_I guess heaven was needing a hero_

_Somebody just like you_

_Brave enough to stand up_

_For what you believe_

_And follow it through_

_When I try to make it make sense in my mind_

_The only conclusion I come to_

_Is heaven was needing a hero_

_Like you_

Aleksandra James leaned forward and rested her face in her hands, her soft and shaky voice joining with Richard Reiben's not far behind. The BAR gunner placed his hand on his girlfriend's shoulder, giving her comfort that she needed.

_I remember the last time I saw you_

_Oh, you held your head up proud_

_I laughed inside_

_When I saw how you were standing out in the crowd_

_You're such a part of who I am_

_Now that part will just be void_

_No matter how much I need you now_

_Heaven needed you more_

Kasimira and Wade stepped back inside, small smiles on their faces. One by one, Mellish, Upham, Horvath, and Miller joined in with the rest of the squad.

_Cause heaven was needing a hero_

_Somebody just like you_

_Brave enough to stand up_

_For what you believe_

_And follow it through_

_When I try to make it make sense in my mind_

_The only conclusion I come to_

_Is heaven was needing a hero_

_Like you_

Kasimira's, Aleksandra's, and Priya's voices caught in their throats. But, a gentle smile and a gentle touch from their lovers proved to be the source of their strength to keep going.

_Is Heaven was needing a hero_

_And that's you_

Captain Miller looked to each of the soldiers in his squad, all bowing their heads. Taking a moment of silence for their fallen comrade. He too bowed his head for the fallen soldier.

When each was satisfied that they had given Caparzo the respect he deserved, they raised their heads.

"We move out in two hours," Captain Miller told them, breaking the silence. "Get some sleep."

Each soldier nodded. Kasimira and Wade went to one area and laid down in each other's embrace. Priya just moved so she was lying next to Jackson. While Reiben and Aleksandra moved so he was resting against the wall and the young woman was resting against his chest.

All of the soldiers were content. Even if they were in the middle of a war.


	3. Don't Mess With a Woman

A/N: I know this isn't a songfic, but I just HAD to write this when the idea came to me when MayDayReject suggested that I have a one-shot where the girls were picking on Reiben!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Saving Private Ryan! I only own Kasimira, Priya, and Aleksandra! If I owned Saving Private Ryan, then Jackson and Wade would NOT have died!

* * *

Formation was set as they began their journey to find Private James Ryan. Upham had just decided to attempt to talk to Stanley Mellish. He tapped the private on the shoulder, getting "Hey!" in response.

"Hey," Corporal Timothy Upham said, raising his hand up a little in greeting.

"Hey, you want your head blown off, you fancy little fuck? Don't you ever fuckin touch me with those little rat claws again. Get the fuck back in formation," Mellish said to him before looking back out over their surroundings.

But that didn't deter Upham from trying to talk to Private Adrian Caparzo.

"Caparzo, is it?"

"Hey drop dead, Corporal," Caparzo told him, taking a drag off of his cigarette.

"Gotcha," Upham said in a hushed voice, looking down slightly.

"And another thing. Every time you salute the captain, you make him a target for the Germans. So do us a favor, don't do it. Especially when I'm standing next to him. Capice?"

"'Kay, Capice," Upham replied in the same hushed voice.

The three women of the squad just looked at each other before looking to Upham. Private Kasimira Bellamy wasn't too fond of the way they were talking to him just because he was new, but a look from Private Priya Shane and Private Aleksandra James made her think twice about speaking her mind.

"Corporal, what's your book about?" Asked T-4 Medic Irwin Wade.

Upham was about to answer when he almost hit Wade on the back of the head with his assault rifle.

"Whoa, watch the assault rifle," Wade said, motioning for Upham to watch the B.A.R.

"Actually, it's supposed to be about the bonds of brotherhood that develop between soldiers during war," Upham answered, looking around at the men and three women.

"What do you know about brotherhood? Get a load of this guy fish!" Caparzo said, laughing as he motioned to the Corporal. "Why don't you ask the captain where he's from?"

"Yeah ask the captain. He'll tell you everything you wanna know about him," Mellish said, taking up the rear in the formation and looking around.

"You wanna explain the math of this to me?" Private Richard Reiben asked, casually swinging his rifle from side to side at point. "I mean where's the sense in risking the live of the eight of us to save one guy?"

"Acht? Es gibt elf von uns, du Idiot!" Kasimira said angrily, a low snarl ripping from her throat.

"Anyone want to translate?" Reiben asked, getting tired of the French/German woman already.

"She said 'Eight? There are eleven of us you idiot'," Upham told him, quietly.

"Does she not know how to speak English?" The Brooklyn boy asked, glancing back at the blonde-haired woman.

"Je parle le français, l'allemand et l'anglais, Reiben, crétin!" The woman- now tired of the Brooklyn Boy's badass attitude-shouted angrily.

"I know that wasn't English," Caparzo said, a hint of a smirk on his face.

"Translation, Upchuck?" Reiben asked, not even sparing them a glance.

"Kassie says 'I speak French, German, and English, Reiben, you moron'," Upham translated quietly.

Reiben was about to fire right back at her, but decided to press on his first question, "So, does anyone want to explain it?"

"Anybody wanna answer that?" Captain John Miller asked, pulling out a map as the squad crested a hill, amusement evident in his voice.

"Reiben, think about the poor bastards mother," Wade said, smirking at the three women of the squad.

"Hey doc, I've got a mother alright? I mean, you've got a mother, Sarge has got a mother, I mean shit, I bet even the captain has got a mother," Reiben said, looking back to Miller for conformation and only getting a grin in response. "Well maybe not the captain, but the rest of us got mothers."

"There's not to reason why, there's but to do and die."

"E 'nostro dovere ancora per cercare di evitare la guerra, ma se si deve effettivamente luogo, non importa da chi ha portato avanti, dobbiamo difenderci. Se la nostra casa in fiamme, senza indagare se sia stato sparato da dentro o fuori, dobbiamo cercare di estinguerlo."

Those two quotes were said at the same time by Aleksandra and Upham.

"What the fuck's that supposed to mean, Corporal? Huh? We're all supposed to die? Is that it?" Mellish asked, quite hatefully.

"And what did James say?" Reiben asked, annoyed by all the foreign languages being spoken.

"Upham's talking about our duties as soldiers," Miller said.

"Yes Sir," Upham said timidly.

"We all have orders we have to follow and that supersedes everything including your mothers," Miller continued then looked to Priya for a translation to what Aleksandra said.

"Sir, Alek said 'It is our duty still to endeavor to avoid war; but if it shall actually take place, no matter by whom brought on, we must defend ourselves. If our house be on fire, without inquiring whether it was fired from within or without, we must try to extinguish it'," Priya told him, almost glaring at Reiben.

"Yes sir, thank you sir," Upham and the raven-haired woman said simultaneously.

"Even if you think the mission's fubar sir?" Reiben asked, going back to swinging his rifle casually.

"Especially if you think the mission is fubar," Miller replied, putting the map away.

"What's fubar?" Upham asked, confused as he looked to a few of the men in the squad.

Kasimira almost burst out laughing at his idiocy. Everyone knew what fubar was.

"Oh, its German," Mellish replied sarcastically.

"Never heard of it," Upham whispered.

"Sir? May I have an opinion on this matter?" Asked the quiet blonde Southern boy.

"By all means, share it with the squad," Miller said to him, sounding a bit annoyed.

"Well in my way of thinking sir, this entire mission is a serious misallocation of valuable military resources," Private Daniel Jackson said as he looked to the side out over the fields.

"Go on," Miller said, getting amused as to where the conversation was going.

"Well it seems to me sir, that God gave me a special gift. Made me a fine instrument of warfare," Jackson said, raising one hand to the skies as he looked to Miller.

"Reiben, pay attention. Now this is the way to gripe," Miller said, using his thumb to point to Jackson. "Continue Jackson."

"What I mean Sir, is if you was to put me in this here sniper rifle anywhere up to and including one mile Adolf Hitler with a clear line of sight sir, pack your bags fellas. War's over. Amen," Jackson said to the squad, an almost smirk on his face.

"You may be good, Jackson, but we'll have to see how good you are compared to me," Priya said, knowing that would get some kind of rise out of someone.

"You're a woman," Reiben said, annoyed. "Women can't shoot."

"You want me to show you how well I can shoot, Moron?" Priya asked, glaring at Reiben.

"You wouldn't shoot me, Chicken," Brooklyn Boy replied, his badass attitude pouring from him.

"You wanna bet on that?" She asked, smirking.

Miller looked back at Priya, a smirk on his face as he moved over a bit. Wade knew what was coming, so he moved over the opposite way.

Jackson, Caparzo, and Mellish looked at the brunette, a confused look on their faces. The confusion grew when Priya put her finger to her lips, signaling for them to stay quiet as she grabbed her pistol. They all smirked, knowing what was going to happen.

Priya took aim, aiming for right in between his feet as he walked. She pulled the trigger, the bullet hitting the ground right where she intended it to. Causing Reiben to turn and point his gun in the direction of Priya putting her pistol back.

The blue eyed brunette smiled at him sweetly as he stomped back towards her, "What the hell was that for!"

The entire squad stopped walking so they could watch the confrontation.

"What was what for?" Priya asked, acting all innocent.

"Shooting at me!" Reiben shouted, balling his fists.

"You basically dared me to," Priya told him, shrugging.

Reiben tried to throw a punch, but Priya was too quick for him to land it. She ducked out of the way, knocking him off of his feet when she hooked her boot behind his ankle. She moved with the agility and speed of a cheetah, pinning Reiben to the ground. This didn't settle too well with Reiben. The rage in his eyes flared as he managed to roll them over to pin Priya to the ground.

He reared back, punching the woman. With his rage the way it was, Reiben didn't care if she was a woman or not. He stopped, shocked, when he heard laughing from the brunette below him.

"Nice try," Priya said, shoving Reiben off of her and standing up. "Now, let's go and find this Ryan."

The blue-eyed brunette picked up her Springfield and started walking off, Jackson right beside her. A smirk on his face.

Kasimira smirked at Reiben's shocked face as she walked past him, Wade walking beside her. All Aleksandra did was hold her hand out for him to take. An apologetic smile on her face.

Reiben took her outstretched hand cautiously. Aleksandra helped him up, "Sorry about Priya. The girl has a fire about her."

Reiben nodded dumbly as he picked up his own rifle, the entire squad returning to walking.

Jackson poked the female sharpshooter in the ribs, a smirk on his face, "Nice job, Shane."

"Thanks," She said, feeling proud of herself. "I have a feeling that you'll see more of it, too."

Not a word was spoken after that. Everyone was too shocked.


	4. Castle of Glass

A/N: I got this idea while watching the scene where Wade dies in Saving Private Ryan. And then it came to me more while listening to Castle of Glass by Linkin Park. And thanks to MayDayReject for suggesting I listen to this very song!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Saving Private Ryan! I only own my OCs Kasimira, Aleksandra, and Priya! If I owned this, Wade and Jackson would NOT have died! nor do I own Castle of Glass! That belongs to Linkin Park!

* * *

Firing of the machine gun. The sound of the shots was running through T-4 Medic Irwin Wade's mind as he watched the still form of Private Kasimira Bellamy. Tears started falling, his shoulders began to shake. The tears wiped away thin lines of the dirt and grime from his face. He couldn't get the sight to leave. To quit haunting him.

He fell to his knees, the tears flowing faster.

"Why did you risk your life to save me?" Wade asked, fearing the bullet wounds were going to kill her. "I don't deserve it."

Wade closed his eyes tight, trying desperately to stop the tears. But, they wouldn't stop. A slight breeze picked up, rattling his dog tags and the cross Kasimira gave him. He grabbed the cross in his hand, holding it tightly.

'_Please God, help her,_' He prayed, looking to the French/German woman. '_I did all I could. Please._'

He looked to the skies before turning his attention back to his Love. His voice was soft, but it held so much emotion.

_Take me down to the river bend_

_Take me down to the fighting end_

_Wash the poison from off my skin_

_Show me how to be whole again_

Private Aleksandra James watched Wade with watchful green eyes. She wanted to join him over there, but she settled for singing where she was at. With the rest of her squad.

_Fly me up on a silver wing_

_Past the black where the sirens sing_

_Warm me up in a nova's glow_

_And drop me down to the dream below_

Reiben, who was sitting next to Aleksandra, looked to his girl. He knew the three women were close but he didn't really understand just how close they were until then. He too joined in, his girlfriend leaning against him with her head on his chest.

_'Cause I'm only a crack in this castle of glass_

_Hardly anything there for you to see_

_For you to see_

Priya and Jackson were next to join in. Jackson, who was sitting on the ground resting against a tree, was running his hands through Priya's hair as she rested her head on his lap.

_Bring me home in a blinding dream,_

_Through the secrets that I have seen_

_Wash the sorrow from off my skin_

_And show me how to be whole again_

Mellish and Horvath were next to join the others. Sad smiles on their faces.

_'Cause I'm only a crack in this castle of glass_

_Hardly anything there for you to see_

_For you to see_

Corporal Timothy Upham looked to the others, deciding to join them too. His voice was shaky, but he didn't let that stop him.

_'Cause I'm only a crack in this castle of glass_

_Hardly anything else I need to be_

Captain John Miller looked at every person in his squad, a slight smile on his face. They all came a long way from when they were first sent out. He joined in with the squad, showing support for Wade and Kasimira.

_'Cause I'm only a crack in this castle of glass_

_Hardly anything there for you to see_

_For you to see_

_For you to see_

Daniel Jackson stood up, ready to walk over to his friend. But, Priya Shane put her hand on his shoulder, "Wait."

Jackson, Mellish, Upham, Reiben, Horvath, and Miller were confused as to why Priya stopped him. But, the brunette just looked toward Kasimira and Wade. The blonde's head moved a little, prompting Wade to jump to her side.

The men looked to Priya, shocked, "How did you know she was going to wake up?" Private Richard Reiben asked, confused.

"Kassie is my sister in all but blood," Priya answered. "She and I have a bond you guys wouldn't understand."

She then sprinted towards her sister and Wade, her comrades following shortly after.

As Priya knelt next to Kasimira, her head turned to the brunette, muttering something.

"What are you saying Kassie?" She asked, looking into her friend's eyes.

"Ich sah Mutter," Kasimira mumbled, reaching out for Wade's hand automatically.

Wade gripped her hand tightly, looking to Priya for a translation.

"Don't look at me, I only know Italian," Priya said to him as Upham knelt beside the brunette.

"She says she saw her mother," Upham told them.

"Sie sprach zu mir," Kasimira continued to mumble, her head turning to face Wade.

"She says her mother spoke to her," Upham told them, looking between Kasimira and Wade.

"What did she tell you, My Love?" Wade asked, smoothing her hair back.

"Sie erzählte mir, dass du mich brauchst und ich muss bei dir bleiben," Kasimira Bellamy mumbled, leaning into his touch automatically.

"She says that her mother told her that you need her and that she needs to stay with you," Upham told Wade, looking up to him.

"Why isn't she speaking English?" Reiben asked, trying to get a better look.

"German is her first language," Wade explained. "She's not fully conscious yet, so she's speaking in her first language."

"So, how can she understand you?" Jackson asked, confused as well.

"That part, I do not know," Wade admitted.

Reiben nodded as Kasimira continued.

"Ich liebe dich, Wade. Ich will nicht, dass Sie hier in Ruhe zu lassen, auch nicht," The French/German woman told him.

"She says she loves you, Wade," Upham told him then continued. "Also that she doesn't want to leave you here alone, either."

"I love you too, Kasimira Bellamy," Wade said, a slight smile on his face as he leaned in and placed a gentle kiss to her lips.

Kasimira, even though she wasn't fully conscious, returned the kiss.

Wade pulled back, a smile on his face.

"Ich glaube, ich bin, wo ich hingehöre," The young woman said to him, her speech not as slurred.

"She says she feels as if she's where she belongs," Upham translated, looking to Wade.

"Mutter und Vater sagte, es ist nicht meine Zeit zu gehen, noch nicht," Kasimira said to him, her blue eyes looking into his brown ones.

"She says her mom and dad said it isn't her time to go yet," Upham told them, a smile on his face.

'_Thank you, God,_' Wade thought as he held her hand to his lips. '_Thank you_.'

The young woman reached up with her other hand and grabbed his wrist, pulling herself up to him. Wade was shocked as he put his free arm behind her shoulders, holding her small frame to himself, letting tears of joy fall freely.

Miller, Horvath, Jackson, Priya, Aleksandra, Reiben, and Upham all had relief written all over their faces. Kasimira Bellamy was going to make it.

Wade buried his nose into her blonde hair, the faint smell of roses mixing with gun powder filling his nostrils.

She was going to make it. The only thing that the young medic could think was to thank God over and over again.


	5. Events Revealed

A/N: This is coming from a sleep deprived mind.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Saving Private Ryan If I did, Wade and Jackson would NOT have died! I only own Priya, Aleksandra, and Kasimira! Also all of Kasimira's family!

* * *

"Thunder!" shouted Sergeant Mike Horvath, pushing against the ruins of a wall. "Thunder or we will fire on you!"

The appropriate response would have been flash, but a flurry of French was heard instead.

"Upham!" Captain John Miller shouted over the pouring rain.

Upham rushed over to Miller, "Tell them to show themselves."

Corporal Timothy Upham did so; the woman carrying a baby to her shoulder peered out over the side of the blown-up building.

She started shouting to Upham in a string of fast French.

"What's she saying?" Miller shouted over the rain and gunfire.

"She says she needs help, Sir!" Upham responded, trying to be heard over the rain.

Miller turned to Wade, "You and Bellamy get up there, now!"

"Yes, Sir," was the response followed by Wade and Private Kasimira Bellamy making their way up to the woman and child.

Wade made his way to the second story, pulling Kasimira up behind him. The woman was frantic and the baby's cry sounded frightened. The two soldiers made their way over to her. The closer they got to her; they could see she suffered major wounds that would kill her.

"S'il vous plaît prendre mon bébé!" She pleaded, shoving her baby towards Kasimira with her good arm.

"What does she want you to do with her baby, Kassie?" Wade asked, frantic as he searched through his equipment.

"She wants me to take her baby," Kasimira told him, taking the child gently from the woman.

Wade turned and took a better look at the woman. He knew he couldn't save her. He wanted to try, but he made his way over to his girl quickly.

"Prenez soin de Amorette!" The woman shouted, crying.

Wade looked down, not being able to think of intentionally killing her.

"You have to, Love," Kasimira said to him, a sad look on her face. "It will be better for her."

Wade nodded, reluctantly going to his pack and grabbing the morphine. He gave the woman enough to make her death painless.

A gunshot and someone hitting a piano made the two of them jump, but Wade pushed the French/German woman to the side, out of view of the shooter.

"Cap'n!" He shouted down, peeking around the corner. "What happened?"

"You two stay there!" Miller ordered as Private Daniel Jackson made his way over to a pile of rubble.

* * *

Time flew by for them after that. Captain Hamill led the squad to a church. The only building left untouched by the war.

Kasimira sat down in the front of the church, cradling the young child. Barely seven months old. The baby girl's brown eyes were wide with fear.

"Chut, peu de Amorette, tout sera bien," She said to the little girl in a soft voice. She began singing to the little girl in French, effectively calming her down.

_Fermez les yeux,_

_Mon doux,_

_Matinée va venir pour saluer,_

_Les yeux remplis de joie,_

_De vos craintes être partis,_

_Dans les pâturages de vert,_

_Pour demain est nouveau,_

_Je serai là quand vous vous réveillez,_

_Ne craignez pas_

Wade sat next to the French/German woman holding the little child.

"What were you singing, Kassie?" Jackson asked from his spot on the ground with his head on Priya's lap.

"It was a French lullaby that my Father used to sing to me when I was small," Kasimira explained, a hint of a smile on her face.

Wade reached over to gently move some of Amorette's hair out of her face. But, the little girl grabbed his index finger in her tiny hand. Wade's eyes went wide at that.

The little girl smiled up at him, her eyes looking into his.

"She likes you, Wade," Kasimira said, a smile on her face. "Here, I gotta find something else to wrap her in."

She handed the young girl to Wade, who seemed afraid to do so. A look from Kasimira made him sigh and take the child in his arms. The little girl snuggled closer to Wade, making him laugh a little.

"She likes you, Doc," Reiben said, smirking.

Kasimira went over to her pack and started to search through it. She felt a soft, hand-woven fabric brush her fingers.

Tears welled up in her eyes as she grabbed the blanket. She went back over to Wade, sitting down again. Clutching the blanket to her chest.

"What's that?" Private Stanley Mellish asked a confused look on his face as he looked to the red, blue, and white fabric.

"My sister handed it to me before I shipped out," Kasimira told them. "It's my Bardulf's blanket."

"Who is Bardulf?" Wade asked, fearing the worst.

"My baby boy," Kasimira said to him.

"Why do you have a child?" Horvath asked, confused. "You barely look eighteen."

"On my father's last trip to France before the war, I went with him," Kasimira started, her voice cracking. Wade placed his free hand on her knee to comfort her. "My father and I visited my Uncle. This turned out to be a huge mistake."

"What happened?" Wade asked, worry lacing his voice.

"It was no use afterwards," Private Bellamy continued. "One of my uncle's servants decided he was going to rape me."

Wade felt his muscles go tense. Aleksandra noticed this, so she walked over to Wade and took Amorette from him. She took the child with her over to Reiben and sat down beside the gunner.

"Bardulf is four now," Kasimira said to them.

"Where are you from in the States?" Upham asked, looking to the woman.

Kasimira looked up at him, "My sister and I share a house in Philadelphia," she told him.

Upham's eyes widened, "I knew I knew you from somewhere! You're mom's name was Adolfine, wasn't it?"

Kasimira's eyes widened, "Yes it was. But, how do you know her?"

"She's the one who would teach me German," Upham explained, sitting forward.

Kasimira shook her head, unable to understand the world.

"It's time to get some sleep," Miller said, stepping past the squad. "We move out in a few hours."

"What about, Amorette, Sir?" Aleksandra asked, looking up to the captain.

"We can't take her with us, so we'll give her to the first group of French that we find," Miller told them.

They all nodded.

"Now get some sleep," Miller said. "You're going to need it."

The squad nodded before they all moved to a comfortable spot. Except for Kasimira and Wade.

"Come, Kassie," He said to her, gently. "You need some sleep."

Kasimira Bellamy stood up wordlessly, following the Medic to the other side of the church.

Wade put his pack on the ground, sitting down and resting against it. Kasimira quietly sat next to him, resting her head on his chest with the small blanket in her grasp.

"Sleep, Love," Wade whispered, kissing her forehead before covering the both of them with his field jacket.


	6. Happiness in a Warzone

A/N: I got this idea while listening to Europe's song Open Your Heart.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Saving Private Ryan! If I did, Jackson and Wade would NOT have died! I only own Kasimira, Priya, and Aleksandra! As well as Kasimira's family!

* * *

The bell tower was hit. Kasimira and Aleksandra looked up as soon as they heard the blast.

"Daniel! Priya!" They shouted, almost dropping everything.

They didn't even pay attention to the 20 mil being shot. But, T-4 Medic Irwin Wade and Private Richard Reiben grabbed them and pulled them behind the rubble.

"If we know Priya like I think we do, then they'll be fine," Wade said to the young women, his eyes betraying him. He was terrified that they were dead.

They fought to the bitter end.

* * *

All of 2nd Ranger Charlie Company was down except for Wade, Kasimira, Reiben, and Aleksandra.

The two women, desperate to find their comrades, bolted to what was left of the bell tower.

"Jackson!" Kasimira called out, looking around the rubble.

"Priya!" Aleksandra called out, following the German/French woman.

Private James Ryan followed them with Wade and Reiben close behind. They stopped when they saw the familiar brown locks that belonged to only one person.

"Kassie! Alek!" Wade shouted, running to where the brown hair was visible. "Over here!"

Kasimira and Aleksandra looked up to see Wade, Reiben and Ryan pulling at the rubble, frantically trying to move it out of the way. The two women hustled over, joining them. They heard groans of pain from under the rubble. Which only made them work faster.

After what felt like an eternity, they saw the brunette laying over Private Daniel Jackson.

"Priya! Daniel!" The blonde and raven haired women shouted, worried.

They visibly relaxed a little when both started moving. Wade and Reiben moved quickly to help them up. As soon as Priya tried to put some weight on her right foot, she yelped and fell against Jackson, who caught her.

"Are you okay?" He asked, kissing her cheek.

"Yeah, just sprained my ankle," She replied, sighing.

"How did you two manage to survive the blast?" Reiben asked, shocked. But at the same time, thanking the Lord that they were alive.

"Priya saw the tank aim for us before I did," Jackson said him. "She grabbed the collar of my shirt, forcefully yanking me back and down the stairs."

"So, why was she on top of you?" Ryan asked, confused. "And where's your helmet?"

"I was on top of him because I was the only one of us who had a helmet on," Priya explained, her blue eyes looking around at her comrades. "If I didn't, the debris would've done some major damage."

"That was some quick thinking there, Shane," Ryan commented as Jackson helped her over to a pile of rubble and helped her to sit down.

"Please, just call me Priya," The brunette said, wincing as pain shot up her leg.

"Are ya alright, Love?" Jackson asked, sitting next to her.

"I'll be fine, Daniel," She said, gritting her teeth as Wade eased her boot off and rolled her pant leg up.

The Medic rolled her foot a bit to assess the damage, "Watch it, dammit!"

"Sorry, Priya," Wade said, grabbing some bandages from the kit. "It's not broken. Just a bad sprain."

Priya nodded as Wade began to wrap her ankle, jumping every once in a while.

"Hanne is going to kill the three of us, Kassie," Priya said, a smile on her face. It must have come out as a grimace because of the looks she got from her comrades.

"What make you say that, Priya?" Kasimira asked, confused.

"Look at us," Priya said, laughing. "I have a bad sprain, scars from being a POW, and I'm going to have more scars after these heal."

"And to add, you have almost healed bullet wounds," Aleksandra said, backing up what the transplanted country girl said. "And I have a huge scar on my leg from that shrapnel from the grenade thrown by those blasted Krauts."

Kasimira gave her a stern look.

"You know which Krauts I mean, Kassie," Aleksandra said, ducking behind Reiben.

Kasimira shook her head, laughing at her friends, "You are probably right. Hanne will kill us all."

"Who's Hanne?" Wade asked as he finished wrapping Priya's ankle.

"Hanne is my older sister," Kasimira explained, chuckling.

Priya kicked Wade's leg with her good one and gave him a look, to which he blushed.

Kasimira looked to Priya then back to Wade, confused.

"Kassie, I know we're in the middle of a war right now, but I would like it if you and Bardulf would move with me to Milwaukee," Wade said to her, taking her hand in his. "It's just me and my mom there. And it gets kind of lonely there too. And I'm sure Mom would love to meet her future daughter-in-law and grandson."

He winked at her, making the young French/German woman blush like crazy.

"It would make me the happiest woman alive," She replied, kissing him.

"Good God," Priya said, slumping back against Jackson. "I thought he'd never ask her!"

Kasimira peered around Wade, an eyebrow raised, "You knew about this?"

"Uh, yeah," Priya answered sheepishly, scratching the back of her head.

"I didn't think he was ever going to ask, either," Aleksandra added in, resting her chin on Reiben's shoulder.

"Just how many of you were in on this?" Kasimira asked, looking around at her comrades.

"Sarge, Miller, Alek, Priya, and Jackson," Reiben answered. "And Upham was too."

"Upham was?" Kasimira asked, astounded.

"Yeah," Aleksandra told her. "He saw how you were always unhappy back home."

"Wow," She muttered, shocked.

"Speaking of, where are Sarge and Miller?" Jackson asked, looking up at the Squad plus Ryan.

"Sarge is over there with Jessie," Wade said, turning to them. "And Captain Miller is being taken care of by the medics."

Reiben looked to Jackson and Priya, a smirk on his face as he walked over to them and casually hit the sniper with his helmet.

"Ow!" The tall Southern boy exclaimed, rubbing his head. "What was that for?"

Reiben gave him a look and the blonde sighed.

"What is it, Daniel?" Priya asked, looking up to him.

"I would like it if you moved back to Memphis with me," Jackson said to her, holding her close. "Ma and Pa would love to meet their future daughter-in-law."

Priya blushed a deep red, "Of course I will, Daniel," She replied, kissing him lovingly.

"And before you ask, we were all in on it," Wade said, laughing as he put his arm around Kasimira's waist.

Priya shook her head, laughing.

'_Now for the final one_,' Jackson thought, grinning. He leaned over, whispering something into the brunette's ear before standing up, grabbing Priya's helmet.

He walked over to stand on the other side of Reiben, smirking at Wade. Who grinned back. The medic took his helmet off his own head and hit Reiben on the back of the head the same time as Jackson hit him.

"Jeez, you two now?" the Brooklyn Boy asked, looking between the two men, who just shrugged.

Reiben sighed before turning to Aleksandra, "Alek, I would love for you to go back to Brooklyn with me," He said, taking her hands in his. "Ma would love to meet you too. Especially since I want to ask you to marry me."

Aleksandra froze in shock. Was this really happening? Just when Reiben thought she was going to turn him down, the Italian-American woman jumped into his arms, squealing yes repeatedly.

Everyone in the squad smiled. In the middle of war, they had found love.


	7. Meeting: Jackson's and Priya

A/N: This is where Jackson introduces Priya to his parents!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Saving Private Ryan! I only own Priya, Kasimira, and Aleksandra! As well as Kasimira's family!

* * *

"I can carry my own bags, Daniel," Priya Shane said, as she tried to take her bags from her fiancé.

"I got it, Love," Daniel Jackson replied, laughing. To which the brunette crossed her arms, making Jackson laugh harder.

"Jeez, I can carry them," Priya mumbled as they got to the home deep in the country, not far from the town of Memphis Tennessee.

The blonde haired man laughed, "I know ya can, but I want to."

The door opened almost as soon as the older couple recognized the laugh.

"Daniel?" Jackson's mom asked, tears threatening to fall.

"It's me, Ma," He replied, laughing nervously.

She flung herself at her son, causing him to drop his and Priya's bags.

"Now, Nancy, the poor boy just returned from War," A man, Jackson's father, said as he came outside to join them. "Don't kill him."

Nancy Jackson released her son from the death-grip she had on him, smiling through the tears, "I'm just so happy he returned in one piece."

"Now, Ma, I can't take all the credit for my hide staying the way it is," Jackson said, laughing as he picked up his and Priya's bags again.

"Come on in, Son," Jackson's father told them, smiling as he stepped aside. But he stopped as he saw Priya. "Who is this fine young woman?"

"Ma, Pa, this is my fiancée, Priya Shane," Jackson said, smiling as Priya walked up and held her hand out for them to shake.

"You wouldn't happen to be Alexander and Mariah Shane's kid, would ya?" Mr. Jackson asked, looking her over.

"Yeah," Priya answered, confused. "We moved from Memphis when I was nine."

"Alex was a fine man," Joseph Jackson said, laughing a little. "Come on in. I'll take your bags to Daniel's room."

With that, he took their bags from Jackson before disappearing upstairs.

"How did the two of you meet?" Nancy asked, smiling as she led them into the living room. "If I know Alex and Mariah, they wouldn't be coming back down south."

"Actually, Ma, we met in France," Jackson answered, a smile on his face.

"France?" She asked, confused as the trio sat on comfortable furniture. "Now how could you two have met in France with a war going on over there?"

"Priya was in Charlie Company with me," Jackson explained, smiling. "We didn't really get any time to talk until we were sent to find James Ryan."

Nancy nodded as Joseph came down the stairs, "So, why is it that Priya deserves credit for keeping your hide in one piece?"

Jackson scratched the back of his head, laughing before Priya answered.

"When Daniel was in a bell tower keeping watch on our surroundings and everything, I was up there too," the brunette answered, laughing. "I had his back."

"Yeah, and the girl is a crack shot when it comes to a sniper rifle," Jackson added, holding his girl closer. "But, she saved my hide because she saw the tank aim for us before I did."

"So, I grabbed his collar and pulled him down the stairs of the bell tower," Priya explained, leaning against Jackson.

"Alex always did speak highly of his daughter when he was over," Joseph told them, laughing as he sat beside his wife. "Said she was a natural when it came to a gun."

"So, what made you decide to sign up for the Army, Honey," Nancy asked, smiling at her future daughter-in-law.

"Me, Aleksandra, and Kassie all did," Priya told her. "You see, Kassie is half German and half French and her parents were killed by a group of angry guys. So, Alek and I agreed to sign up with her so she could fight for her parents."

Joseph nodded, "I see. That was a very brave thing you did."

"And crazy," Jackson added, laughing. "But, if she didn't, we wouldn't be sitting here right now. And I'd be in a coffin."

Nancy turned to Priya, "Thank you so much, Priya. For saving our boy."

"It's not a problem, Mrs. Jackson," She replied, blushing a little.

"Please, just call me Nancy," She replied, laughing. "After all, you are going to be a part of this family."

"Alright," the brunette answered, a smile gracing her lips.

"You look so much like your mother," Nancy said, shaking her head.

"So I've been told," the blue-eyed brunette answered, laughing.

"So, how'd your Pa react to you signing up for the Army?" Joseph asked, leaning forward.

"At first, he didn't like it too well," Priya answered. "He warmed up to the idea when I told him that me and Alek were doing it for Kassie."

"I see," Mr. Jackson responded, nodding. "Daniel wasn't too much of an idjit on the field, was he?"

"Actually, he kept me and Kassie from killing one of the Squad members," Priya said, laughing. "Richard was always pulling at our nerves because of us being female."

"Although, you should have seen the first time we were in the squad together," Jackson said, laughing and shaking his head.

"Oh?" Joseph asked, raising an eyebrow.

"She took her side arm and shot at Reiben's feet," Jackson answered, trying to control his laughter. "And when Reiben retaliated, he tried to punch her but Priya outsmarted him."

"Sounds like a child of Alex's," Joseph commented as Nancy shook her head.

"Well, supper should be done soon," Nancy said, looking to her son and Priya. "You like deer meat?"

"You kidding?" Priya asked, laughing. "I've been dying for some."

"Good then," the blonde woman said, laughing as she stood up to go into the kitchen.


	8. Meeting: Mrs Wade and Kasimira & Bard

A/N: I finally have internet! Lol. But, here's a new chapter. Wade's mom meets Kasimira and Bardulf.

Disclaimer: I do not own Saving Private Ryan! I only own Kasimira, Priya, and Aleksandra! As well as Kasimira's family!

* * *

"Here we are, Kassie," Irwin Wade said, a smile on his face as he carried his, Kasimira's and Bardulf's bags. "Hanne made sure Bardulf had a lot."

"Irwin, will your mom like me?" Kasimira Bellamy asked, adjusting the blonde haired, blue eyed Bardulf Bellamy on her hip. "I mean I am half German. And we are fighting the German's in a war right now."

"Listen, Kassie, I love you, and I know Mom will too," He said to her, a smile on his face as they got to the front door.

A woman who looked almost like Wade opened the door slowly. When she saw Wade, she opened it all the way, pulling Wade into her arms, crying.

"Irwin!" She said, hugging him close.

"Mom, I need to breathe," Wade choked out before the woman let go.

Her eyes landed on Kasimira and Bardulf, "And who are they?"

"Mom, this is my fiancée, Kasimira Bellamy and her son, Bardulf Bellamy," Wade said to her, a smile on his face as he sat the bags down.

She nodded.

"Kassie, this is my mom, Anna Wade," Wade said, smiling as he motioned to his mom.

"Well, come on in," She said, a forced smile on her face.

Wade picked up their bags, taking them up the stairs and into his room, setting them on his bed.

"There's enough room on this bed for all of us, if that's alright with you," He said to the two, a smile on his face.

"Irwin!" Anna Wade called from down the stairs.

"Mom's calling," Wade said, sighing. "I'd say she suspects you have German blood."

Kasimira nodded, holding Bardulf closer to her.

"Come down with me," Wade said to her, taking her hand in his. "She'll warm up to ya when she finds out what you did for me."

The blonde haired Kasimira nodded before she followed Wade downstairs and into the living room.

"Am I correct in assuming this girl has German blood?" She asked, her hands on her hip.

"Mom, before you overreact, will you listen to what we have to say?" Wade asked, his brown eyes pleading.

"Fine," She answered, sighing. "Let's sit in the living room."

Wade and Kasimira nodded, following Mrs. Wade into the living room and sitting on the couch. Bardulf reached out for Wade, who took him and set him on his leg as the young boy looked around.

"So, what do you have to say about bringing a Kraut in here?" She asked, eyeing the blonde haired, blue eyed Kasimira suspiciously.

"First of all, Mom, she is only half German," Wade started, bouncing Bardulf on his knee. "And secondly, she was born here in the USA."

"Where?" Anna asked, looking to Kasimira for an answer.

"Philadelphia, Ma'am," She answered, nervously.

"If you're only half German, then what is the rest?" She asked, looking between Wade and Kasimira, worried for her son.

"I'm half German and half French," Kasimira answered, looking up at her. "My mother was German and my Father was French."

Anna Wade nodded, "I see. So why is it that Irwin trusts you so much?"

"While we were on a mission together over in France, to save Private Ryan, we came across a sandbag bunker with a machine gun," Kasimira started as Wade grabbed her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Captain Miller wanted to take it out. But we didn't think it was a good idea. I was beside our Captain, but as soon as I looked up, I saw the Kraut aim for Irwin, who was on the other side of the field."

"So, how did you get to him in time?" Mrs. Wade asked, confused.

"I jumped into action as soon as I saw him aim, despite the Captain's orders not to," Kasimira told her. "I pushed Irwin out of the way and took the bullets instead."

Anna nodded, not quite believing it, "You know, I don't believe that a woman would do that."

"You haven't really known Kassie that long and you haven't met Priya or Aleksandra," Wade commented, looking to his mom.

The older woman nodded, watching as Kasimira raised the hem of her pink shirt to reveal scars from bullet wounds next to each other on her side.

"Kassie was really lucky," Wade said to his mother. "She lost a lot of blood."

Kasimira let her shirt fall back down, "Irwin saved my life."

Bardulf looked around before hopping off of Wade's leg. He looked around before he went over to Mrs. Wade. Anna was shocked before looking up at her son, who smiled.

She smiled a little before picking up Bardulf and set him on her knee, "And how's this handsome young man doing today?" She asked as Bardulf looked up at her.

"Sind Sie der Mama neue Mutter?" Bardulf asked, looking to Mrs. Wade.

Anna looked to Kasimira, confused.

"We're still working on his English," Kasimira explained, smiling slightly. "My older sister, who took care of him while I wasn't there, tutors the high-end children in German. And she's better with German than she is with English or French."

"But what did he say?" She asked, looking back to the blonde haired toddler.

"He asked if you were my new mommy." She replied, smiling a little more. Boy the kid could ask the questions.

Anna laughed a little, "Only if she will have me as her mommy, Bardulf."

Bardulf looked to his mom, wondering what Anna said.

"Anna sagte nur, wenn ich sie als meine Mama haben," Kasimira told her son, a smile on her face.

"Willst du, Mama?" Bardulf asked, confused.

"Ja, Bardulf, meine helle kleine junge," Kasimira said to him, a big smile on her face at the sight of the same smile on Bardulf's.

"What did you tell him?" Anna asked, confused as she looked to the French/German woman.

"I told him what you said," Kasimira told her. "And he asked me if I will. And I told him I will."

Anna smiled, "If we're going to enroll him into school here, we'll have to improve on his English."

Kasimira and Wade looked to each other, smiles adorning their face.

"What's his middle name?" Anna asked, brushing some of Bardulf's blonde hair out of his eyes.

"His name is Bardulf Jacques Bellamy," Kasimira answered. "His middle name was my father's."

Mrs. Wade nodded, "I see. You barely look eighteen, my dear."

Kasimira's eyes fell to the floor. Everyone had the same reaction when they found out that she was Bardulf's mother.

"He'll be five in a few months," Kasimira told her, reaching out for Wade's hand. "But, before the war, I and my Father made a trip to France to visit my uncle. It was in the middle of the night when one of my uncle's servants decided to rape me."

Anna gasped at that, "How could anyone do such a thing?"

"Uncle Pierre said he had been noticing strange behavior from his servant when he was around any female," Kasimira told her. "I don't know what happened after that because Uncle Pierre had my father and I come back state-side while he dealt with it."

The blonde shook her head, "Irwin said in one of his letters that he met a woman over there that had a four year old boy, so, his aunt and I fixed up a room for him," Anna said to them, standing up and setting Bardulf on her hip. "Come with me, you two."

Kasimira and Wade looked to each other, confused before following Mrs. Wade upstairs. Anna led the pair to a room just past Wade's. She opened the door, revealing a fully furnished room with the colors red, white and blue.

"His favorite colors," Kasimira said, shocked.

"Irwin did mention you said Bardulf's favorite colors were red, white, and blue," Anna said to them, setting Bardulf on his feet.

Anna turned to Kasimira and Wade, "Welcome to the family, Kassie," She said, a smile on her face as she held her arms out.

Kasimira and Wade accepted the hug happily. Bardulf tugged on Anna's skirt. The three adults looked down, a smile on their faces.

"You too, Bardulf," Anna said, kneeling down to hug the four year old. Who hugged her back.


	9. Miracles From Above

A/N: I know this doesn't have my normal OCs, but I just had to write this after watching an episode of Touched by an Angel.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Saving Private Ryan! I only own my usual OCs Kasimira, Priya, and Aleksandra! As well as the OC in this one-shot, Ambrosine!

* * *

"Upham! Get your ass up here!" called the frantic voice of one of his comrades.

The scrawny corporal hurried to grab the bags next to him and rush up to his comrades. When he got there, his body almost froze. He felt as if he was being watched from behind, but he set it aside. Giving the medical kits to Horvath.

Sergeant Mike Horvath gave their Medic a dose of morphine to help him. Everything seemed like it was going in slow motion for every member of the squad.

"Tell us how to fix you," Timothy Upham said to him, leaning forward a bit.

"I could use a little more morphine," Irwin Wade choked out, looking to Captain John Miller.

Captain Miller nodded, "Alright," he said softly to him before looking to Horvath to give him the additional morphine.

Horvath just looked at him like he was nuts before a soft, motherly voice spoke.

"Don't," She said from behind them.

They looked at her for a second before Wade shouted, "Morphine." More forcefully.

"If he dies, I cannot save him," the voice said again.

Each man turned once again to look to see who was speaking to them. Their eyes widened, even Wade's, at the sight. A woman who looked to be no older than twenty years of age with snow white hair flowing around her hips, ghostly pale skin that glowed with warmth, and eyes of gold like the heavens stood there. Her silky white dress cascaded behind her on the ground, a slit on each side half way up her thigh. It hugged her curves nicely. Each man moved to protect their injured comrade as the unknown woman walked over to them. Her bare feet not even touching the ground with each graceful step.

"Who are you?" Private Richard Reiben asked as he stepped between her and his comrades with his B.A.R. aimed at her.

"Do not fear, Child," She said, a gentle smile gracing her lips. "I am here to help."

"Answer me!" Reiben shouted, his finger going to the trigger.

"My name is Ambrosine," She told him, a faint golden glow surrounding her.

She held her hand out, her wrist adorned with aquamarines embedded in the skin, towards Wade.

"What is this Child's name?" She asked, sounding like she wasn't from that time entirely.

"Irwin Wade," Miller cautiously said to her, watching her every movement.

"Now what are you doing here?" the Brooklyn Boy asked, stepping closer to his comrades.

"I wish to help him," Ambrosine replied.

"There's nothing you can do!" Daniel Jackson shouted even though there was hope in his eyes.

Ambrosine shook her head slightly before moving her hand down, the same golden glow surrounding Wade. The bullets inched out of the wounds, falling to the ground. Then the wounds themselves started to steam a bit, healing before their eyes. Every bit of blood disappeared from Wade's visible body. Leaving Wade in better condition than ever.

"Who are you and what are you!" Stanley Mellish shouted, voicing everyone's thoughts.

"I am Ambrosine, protector of protectors," She answered. "I have been with you since you began this trek."

"How did you do that?" Upham asked quietly, backing away from the woman.

"I am what many would consider an angel," Ambrosine explained. "I help those who wish to protect those they love."

"Why us?" Jackson asked, looking up at the woman.

"I am given a charge or charges depending on their objective," She replied, walking closer to Wade and kneeling down beside him. "You wished to save your comrade, which was enough to convince me to accept the offer."

When her eyes met with Wade's, both pairs glowed bright gold.

"Do you ever get a break?" Horvath asked, still wary of the woman.

"Not until I find the one who my creator has made for me," Ambrosine replied. "I have walked these lands for millennia, protecting ones like you."

"What happens when you do find him?" Upham asked, inching closer to Miller.

"I become mortal," Ambrosine replied, one of the aquamarine gems falling from her wrist.

It landed on Wade's chest in a cross pendant.

A bright light shone down on the humans and angel.

'_Well done, Ambrosine, you have found him_,' a masculine voice said from the skies. '_You will become mortal when they complete their quest. Live happy, my daughter_.'

"Father, what will become of my tasks?" She asked, looking up at the source of the bright light. Like there was someone there.

'_Do not worry, my child_,' the voice replied. '_That is already in capable hands._'

"Yes, Father," She whispered, a smile on her face.

The bright light disappeared almost as fast as it appeared.

Wade looked up at the one who saved him. His mouth fell open at the sight. Her skin looked as if she was crafted from the finest silks and her eyes now resembled liquid honey rather than the golds of heaven. Her hair looked as if it was crafted of the most delicate snows. Pure white.

"Who are you?" he asked, more to himself than anyone else.

Ambrosine looked down at him, a gentle smile gracing her face, "I am called Ambrosine."

"Ambrosine," He said, smiling at the way it felt flowing from his lips.

The snowy haired woman stood up gracefully, holding her hand out for Wade. He accepted her hand, her helping him to his feet.

Ambrosine placed her hand over his heart, smiling a sad smile as she saw things from his past.

"The bloodshed you have witnessed should never be witnessed by anyone," She whispered, dropping her hand back to her side.

She looked around the bloody battlefield, "So much sorrow," she whispered.

Ambrosine looked up to see a German soldier cowering in fear from them before the men rushed up to him, beating him. While Miller just stayed where he was and Upham and Wade were the only ones of the men up there, not beating him. They were trying to stop them.

Ambrosine looked up at the German, her eyes going solid white. She made her way up to the men, her movements graceful. Her bare feet not touching the ground.

"Let me," Ambrosine said, her eyes almost a burning bright.

"Ambrosine, I thought you didn't like bloodshed," Wade said, quietly. Beginning to believe she was just like the savages.

"I do not approve of bloodshed," The snowy haired woman told him. "I am not going to spill this weakling's blood."

"What are you going to do?" Jackson asked, looking to the angel.

"The one thing I will do," She replied, placing her hand over his heart. Seeing everything this man had done. "Set him free."

"We can't do that," Reiben shouted angrily as he turned to the angel.

"Do not fear, Richard," Ambrosine said to him, her eyes returning to liquid honey. "I will be with you. Protecting you."

"So?" Reiben shouted, getting in the angel's face. "We'll still have to deal with him!"

"I know you don't want to," Ambrosine said to him, turning to the Private. "But, you cannot take him with you."

"What? Are you against killing those who tried to kill your 'soul mate'?" Reiben asked, adding the air quotes where they were needed.

"I do not condone those actions," The angel told him. "But, I am still an angel. And I must follow my Father's word."

Reiben snorted and shook his head before grabbing his BAR and walking off.

Ambrosine turned back to the German soldier, speaking in his native tongue fluently, "Wenn ich dich wieder zu sehen, wird Ihr Schöpfer derjenige, der mit Ihnen umzugehen. Nicht mit mir."

The German soldier's face drained of all color before fleeing from the angel's presence.

"Let him," Ambrosine said to Horvath as he went to go after the POW. "An angel's promises are stone."

Ambrosine looked to Upham to see his face, too, was drained of all color. He was inching away from the angel. Considering he knew what she told the soldier.

Her eyes fell on Wade, who looked into her eyes. She wanted to hug him, tell him everything would be alright. But she didn't know if that was possible. Wade motioned for her to follow him away from the others.

When Wade decided they were out of ear shot of the others, he turned to Ambrosine and fell into her arms. Tears falling heavily.

"I don't know what to do," He sobbed.

"Shh, it's alright," She whispered, holding him as he cried.

They stayed like that until the Medic felt sleepy, "We need to get back to the others."

"Shh, I'll let them know what's happening," she told him as the pair sat down. "Just rest."

The medic nodded, resting against the angel.

"How is it that I was worthy of an angel and not anyone else?" Wade whispered, looking at the forms of his comrades moving the bodies. "They're soldiers. I'm just a medic."

"Someone who works with medicine to save lives is another form of angel," Ambrosine whispered into his ear.

She began to sing a lullaby in a language that the medic had never heard before. He could feel his eyes getting heavier and heavier. He didn't want to wake up and this all be a dream. When the angel finished her singing, "Don't worry. I will be here when you wake."

When the angel told him that, he smiled, letting himself drift into sleep.


	10. Memories Brought up by Mail

A/N: I have no idea where this came from, but I liked it..

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Saving Private Ryan! I only own Kasimira, Priya, Aleksandra, and Jessie!

* * *

_D-Day plus Two_

Private Kasimira Bellamy sat with Private Aleksandra James and Private Priya Shane a little ways from the guys.

"Captain Miller said we should be getting some mail today," the brunette said to her friends.

Aleksandra looked up as a young Private started walking their way from Lt. Colonel Anderson's station.

"Looks like mail's coming our way," the raven haired woman said as she watched the young man.

The young man stopped walking in front of them, grabbing three different envelopes from the top of the stack in his hands.

"Private Kasimira Bellamy, Charlie Company 2nd Rangers," He said, reading off the writing on the front.

"That would be me," The blonde woman said, taking the envelope from him.

He looked back to the next envelope, "Private Priya Shane, Charlie Company 2nd Rangers."

"Me this time," The brunette said, taking her envelope from him.

"Finally, Private Aleksandra James, Charlie Company 2nd Rangers," He said, handing the third envelope to Aleksandra.

"Thanks," each told him before he walked off.

Priya held her letter in one hand while she grabbed a pack of cigarettes from her pocket and took one out, "Want one?"

"Yeah, I'll take one," the Italian-American woman said, taking one from the pack.

"Me too," the French/German woman told her friend, taking one as well.

Priya held the cigarette between her lips as she pulled out a lighter, lighting the cigarette. She then handed the lighter to her friends before opening her letter.

She read over the letter, taking her lighter from Kasimira without taking her eyes from the paper.

"Momma and Poppa said they heard from their friends from Memphis," Priya said to her friends, taking a drag from her cigarette. "They said that their son Daniel is in our Company."

"Do you know their last name?" Kasimira asked, looking to her friend.

"No, but I do know their first names," The blue-eyed brunette answered. "Nancy and Joseph."

"Nancy and Joseph?" Aleksandra asked, looking up from her own letter.

Priya nodded, glancing at Daniel Jackson. She noticed he was listening to their conversation, but trying to do so without getting caught.

The brunette sighed before calling out to Jackson, "Hey, Jackson! Get up here if you want to know what we're talking about instead of eavesdropping!"

Kasimira and Aleksandra looked up to the young blonde southern boy as he stood up, saying something to his friends before walking up to them and kneeling in front of Priya.

"Hey, Shane, did you ever shoot a boy about your age with a rifle in the left leg while hunting in Memphis on accident?" Jackson asked curiously.

"Yeah, I did," She replied, wondering where this was going. "Why?"

"I knew I knew you from somewhere," Jackson replied, laughing.

"What do ya mean?" the brunette asked, utterly confused.

"I'm the one you shot in the leg," He told her, laughing. "You and me were out hunting and you thought I was a deer. It was the week before you and your family moved. Your family and mine were going to have dinner together and you volunteered the two of us to hunt the food."

"I remember that," Priya told him, laughing. "I was apologizing constantly."

"I know you were," the blonde southern boy replied, a smile on his face. "I was almost tempted to put a gag on ya."

"And I was with you and your family the day we left," Priya said, her smile dropping a little.

"Do ya still have the cross I gave ya?" he asked, looking up at her.

Priya nodded, pulling her dog tags with the cross attached to the chain, "I never went anywhere without it. And still don't."

Jackson nodded, "I still have the one you gave me," He told her, pulling out the cross on the chain with his dog tags.

Priya grinned and launched herself at Jackson, throwing her arms around his neck. The two of them landed on the ground, the brunette almost crying.

"I'm never letting you leave again, Priya," Jackson said to her, smiling as he placed his hand on the back of her head.

"And I'm not going to let anything happen to you, Daniel," Priya said, burying her face in his neck.

"Then it's agreed, Angel," he whispered into her ear, using the nickname she hadn't heard in years. "We'll watch each other's backs."

"It's agreed," She said, smiling as she pulled back slightly to look into his sky blue eyes.

Jackson grinned and moved to pin her to the ground.

"Oh no you don't," Priya said, grinning as she did the same to him.

That went on back and forth, playful growling too, until Captain Miller looked up to his men-and women-to see the play fight. Captain John Miller marched up to the pair, Aleksandra and Kasimira trying to control their laughter, and pulled them apart.

"Jackson, Shane, what the hell do you think you are doing fighting?" He asked harshly as the two soldiers stood up. "We don't need this senseless fighting going on. We're in a goddamn war!"

"Captain, Sir, we weren't fighting," Priya said as she looked to the captain.

"We were wrestling around like we always did," Jackson added in, looking to the captain as well.

"You two know each other?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. "How?"

"Well, Sir, we grew up together," the brunette explained.

"Our families were really good friends," Jackson added. "Me and Angel were together almost every day until her family moved."

"Angel?" Miller asked, utterly confused. "You two a couple?"

"No," Priya said, blushing and looking the opposite direction that Jackson was standing.

"Angel is her nickname," Jackson explained. "She has always been an angel."

Miller nodded, not quite believing it, "So why were you two wrestling around?"

"Last time we saw each other was when we were nine," Jackson answered.

"I see," Miller said, shaking his head before he turned to walk off.

Private Richard Reiben, Private Adrian Caparzo, Private Stanley Mellish, and T-4 Medic Irwin Wade all stood up and made their way over to them. Confused looks on their faces.

"What's going on here?" Caparzo asked, confused.

Jackson and Priya looked to each other, grinning, before they laughed at them. Not answering their question before they walked off to get a bite to eat. And to talk about stuff that had happened in the ten years since they last spoke.


	11. Till The Last Shot's Fired

A/N: I got this idea while listening to Till The Last Shot's Fired by Trace Adkins.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Saving Private Ryan! I only own Kasimira, her family, Priya, her family, Aleksandra, and her family!

* * *

Kasimira Wade was sitting there on the couch in her home, waiting for her husband- Irwin Wade- to return home from work. Her sixteen year old son, Bardulf Wade, twelve year old daughter, Hope Wade, and her seven year old daughter, Faith Wade, were sitting on the floor, playing with their brindle colored Boxer. Her memories began to wander as a song began playing on the radio.

"Mom?"

The voice of her oldest child brought her back to the present day.

"Yeah, Bardulf?" She asked, wiping her face of the tears.

She hadn't even realized she was crying until she noticed the looks on her children's faces.

"What's wrong, Mom?" He asked as he sat next to her with his little sister, Hope, sitting on his knee and his youngest sister sitting behind him.

"This song brings back memories," The blonde haired woman answered.

"How?" Bardulf asked, confused. He had never seen his mother like this. The strongest woman he ever knew.

"You were only four at the time when I left home," Kasimira said, starting to explain. "Me, your Aunt Priya, and Aunt Alek all signed up for the Army."

"You were in the army?" Bardulf asked, confused. "Why?"

Kasimira stood up and walked over to the bookshelf. She grabbed a photo album from one of the shelves before going back to the couch. She opened the album to a set of pictures, pointing one in particular.

"This was your Grandma Adolfine and your Grandpa Jacques," She said to them, a sad smile on her face. "They were in the family bakery one day when some young men walked in and killed them for one reason."

"What was that reason, Mom?" The blonde haired young man asked, looking to the pictures. They looked happy there.

"Mom was a German," Kasimira answered. "Dad was French. We were at war with the Germans."

Bardulf's face looked shocked. As well as Hope's and Faith's. Kasimira turned the page to a picture that was taken the day she and everyone in the Squad returned home.

"This one was taken the day we came home," Kasimira told them.

"Why is Daddy holding you up, Mommy?" Hope Wade asked, her brown eyes not leaving the picture.

"I knew you'd ask that, Hope," She said, laughing slightly. She moved to raise her shirt a little. "I was shot with a machine gun when your father was trying to get a grenade into the bunker. I saved him that day. It scared your father half to death too."

Bardulf, Hope, and Faith looked up at their mother with shocked looks on their faces.

"According to Jackson, I didn't leave your side for a minute until you showed signs of waking up, Kassie," Irwin Wade said as he walked up to them and sat on the other side of Kasimira. "You looked to the sky and said 'Sweet mother Mary I'm so tired but I can't come home 'til the last shot's fired' in English after a conversation with you in German."

Kasimira smiled slightly and kissed her husband, "I wasn't going to leave you alone."

"In class today, we were talking about the War," Bardulf said to his parents. "Mr. Malone said that one of his students made it back home. And found love over there in France."

Wade laughed at that, "He was talking about me, Bardulf. Your mom and I went to see him when he asked me if I would talk to his class about war's hells."

Bardulf nodded, "I'm going to enlist when I come of age. I want to protect you guys and everyone else here in America."

"Are you sure, Bardulf?" Kasimira asked concern for her son clear in her blue eyes.

Bardulf Wade nodded, "Yeah. I don't want anything to happen to any of you."

"I'm going to, too!" Hope Wade piped up, wrapping her arms around her brother's neck.

"Me too, Mommy! Daddy!" Faith Wade piped up as well, slinging her own arms around her brother's neck. "I want to be a Medical person just like Daddy!"

Kasimira and Wade laughed at their children. They had the same fire in them that the two WWII Veterans had at their age.


	12. Uncle Frankie Shane

A/N: I got this idea while listening to my own Uncle Frankie tell about his time in WWII.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Saving Private Ryan! I only own Priya, Kasimira, Aleksandra, and Captain Francis Marion Shane!

* * *

"Hey, look guys," Priya said as she pointed ahead of them. "Looks like our guys."

"Yes it does, Shane," Captain John Miller said as they continued forward.

They entered the makeshift camp. There were wounded soldiers everywhere. A lieutenant stood up and walked up to them as the squad stopped.

"Second Lieutenant DeWindt," He said to them, shaking Miller's hand.

"Captain Miller," He replied looking around. "Wade."

"Yes sir?"

"See what you can do."

"Yes sir."

Wade made his way over to two soldiers, beginning to work on one while he talked to the other.

"No worries, fellas," said Jackson lighting a cigarette for one soldier. "The docs in town."

The farm boy shot a glance at the medic who returned a smile.

"Don't worry," continued Jackson. "The 29 infantry's breaking through. They'll be here soon."

Miller glanced at the three women, who nodded. Each of the women went to work to calm some of the wounded soldiers. Until Private Priya Shane stopped in her tracks at a voice calling out her name.

"Priya Lynn? Is that you?"

The blue eyed brunette turned slowly to the man who called out to her. He looked to be old enough to be her father.

"Uncle Frankie?" She asked as she made her way over to her uncle, kneeling next to him.

"Priya Lynn, what are you doing here?" He asked her, a stern look on his face.

"I came here with Kassie and Alek," She answered, tucking a lock of her hair behind her ear. "What are you doing here?"

"I was looking for you," He answered as he adjusted himself so he was more comfortable.

Priya noticed that Private Daniel Jackson started to walk over to them. He stopped beside her and knelt down, "Everything alright?"

Priya nodded, a smile on her face. "Yeah. Daniel, meet my Uncle Frankie. Uncle Frankie this is Daniel Jackson."

"Is this the boy we had to basically pry you off of?" Francis Marion Shane asked, looking Jackson over.

"Yes, Uncle Frankie," She answered, laughing.

"How did you two end up meeting each other again?" He asked, his dark blue-gray eyes confused.

"We were placed in the same company, Sir," the blue eyed southern boy told the older man.

They saw Wade suddenly make his way up to Private Stanley Mellish, Private Richard Reiben, Private Aleksandra James, and Captain Miller; stuffing the dog tags into the OD Green bag as he said something.

They saw Captain Miller look at the paratroopers with a thoughtful look on his face before he dropped the tags back onto the makeshift table. He walked over to the soldiers, calling out 'Ryan! James Ryan!'

"Is he talking about a Private James Ryan from Iowa?" Frankie asked, looking over to the men and women of Captain Miller's squad.

"Yeah, do you know him?" Priya asked, looking to her uncle.

"I should. He was under my command," The older man replied, looking to his niece and Jackson.

Priya nodded before Jackson called out to Miller, "Hey, Captain Miller, we got somethin'!"

Miller turned to look at them, confused before he jogged over to them.

"What is it?" Miller asked, looking to the trio.

"You're looking for Private James Ryan from Baker Company?" Frankie asked, looking up at the Captain.

"Yeah?" Miller asked, confused as the rest of his squad made their way over to them.

"He went to Ramelle to defend a bridge," Frankie told them as he took out a cigarette and lit it.

"Thank you, uh," Miller stated, not knowing who this man was.

"Captain Francis Shane," He told him, smiling.

"Wait, you two related?" Mellish asked as he looked between the two.

Priya and Frankie nodded, "Yeah. He's my uncle."

"Oh," was all Mellish or anyone in the squad could say.

"You had better be careful, Priya Lynn," Frankie said to his niece, turning to her. "You too, Daniel."

"We will, Sir," Jackson said before he and Priya stood up.

"Take this, Priya Lynn," Frankie said to her, grabbing a hunting knife from his boot and handing it to her.

The blue eyed brunette took the knife. The handle of it looked like it was made of bone with elegant carvings in it. The blade of it was flawless with intricate designs down the middle of the blade.

"Thanks, Uncle Frankie," Priya said, giving a smile.

"No problem, Priya Lynn," He said to her, a smile on his face as well. "You run into any more Germans, you give'm hell."

"Will do, Uncle Frankie," She replied as Miller started to walk off.

They followed Miller and Sergeant Mike Horvath up to look over a map to find the best way to Ramelle. After a few 'we're here's and 'we need to be here's, they were off.


	13. Daniel Jackson Meets the Shane Family

A/N: I got this idea while, once again, PMing MayDayReject :D Lol.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Saving Private Ryan! I only own Kasimira, her family, Priya, her family, Aleksandra, her family, Jessie, and her family!

* * *

"Jeez, Daniel, I can carry my own bags," Priya Shane said as she and Daniel Jackson made their way up the walkway in the front yard.

"Like I said before, I know ya can," The tall blonde southern boy answered, laughing as he sat their bags on the porch.

Priya opened her mouth to say something but was cut off when a pair of arms wrapped around her neck.

"Priya!"

"Momma?" She choked out. "I need to breathe."

"I agree with ya, Priya," An older man said, laughing as he walked out onto the porch. "Mariah, the girl needs oxygen."

Mariah Shane reluctantly let go of her daughter, tears in her baby blue eyes. Her eyes wandered to the man standing a little ways behind them. Her eyes went wide when she recognized who it was.

"Daniel Jackson?" Mariah asked, looking him over. She looked back to her daughter.

"It's Daniel alright, Momma," She said, laughing lightly as Alexander Shane picked up their bags.

"I'll take these to your room, Priya while your Momma acts like a loon," he told them as he disappeared up the stairs.

"Come in, please," The dark haired woman said, herding the two inside. She pushed them into the living room, "You two get comfy. I'll be right back."

She walked off, leaving Jackson and Priya to sit down on a couch. Mrs. Shane returned with a plate of assorted homemade cookies.

"Mattea went crazy with her baking yesterday when she heard you, Alek, and Kassie were coming home," She said as she sat the plate on the coffee table.

"Thanks, Momma," Priya said as she grabbed a random cookie from the plate.

"Go on, Daniel," Mariah said when she noticed the young man wasn't making a move to grab one. "This is your home too."

Jackson laughed as he grabbed one as well, "Thanks, Mrs. Shane."

"Now, Daniel, I have said it before, call me Mariah," She said, giving him a stern look.

"Alright, Mariah," Jackson said before he bit into his cookie.

"You get hurt over there?" Alex asked as he walked into the room with them and sat next to his wife.

Priya looked to her dad, deciding to only tell them about Ramelle for now.

"Well, we were sent to find a Private James Ryan," the blue eyed brunette said as she leaned against Jackson, who wrapped his arms around her waist. "We found him at Ramelle defending a bridge."

Alex's eyes glanced at his daughter's ankle, "What happened to your ankle?"

Priya glanced down before looking back to her dad. She was going to speak, but Jackson beat her to it.

"You would be very proud of Priya, Alex," Daniel Jackson said, kissing his fiancée's cheek before Priya finished.

"I saved Daniel's life, Momma, Poppa," She said to them, a smile on her face. "The two of us were in a bell tower in Ramelle, helping Sergeant Kilo and her men defend the bridge until reinforcements arrived."

Alexander Shane recognized the name Kilo but didn't say a word. He just waited for his daughter or Jackson to continue.

"We were trying to kill the Krauts before they could get to our comrades," the tall blonde southern boy said to them. "The tank started to aim for us, but Priya saw it before I did."

"So, what I did was grab the collar of his shirt and pull him down the stairway," The blue eyed brunette said to them. "We were almost to the bottom of the stairs when the tower collapsed on us. And since I was the only one who was wearing a helmet, I jumped on top of Daniel."

"She was very brave," Jackson said to them, his blue eyes filled with love for his fiancée. "She was lucky that a sprained ankle was all she got."

"We're glad you're both alive," Mariah said as she stood up. "Mattea and Markus are having a get together later today to celebrate the return of our girls. Would you like to come along?"

Daniel looked to Priya, a smile on his face. Which was returned by Priya before the both of them answered in unison.

"Yes."

"Good then," Alex said, laughing as he stood up. "You two get cleaned up and changed. Mattea and Markus live maybe two mile farther out, so it'll be a nice walk for us. To catch up."

"Alright, Alex," The tall young man said as he and Priya stood up.

When Mariah and Alex left the room, Daniel touched Priya's arm. When she turned to look at him, he pulled out a small emerald ring.

"This was my mother's," He told her. "She gave it to me to give me hope when I felt like there was none."

"What are you saying, Daniel?" She asked, her voice barely a whisper.

"What I'm trying to say is I want you to have this ring, Priya Lynn Shane," He said to her, a nervous smile on his face. "You're the only woman that I want to be with."

One of Priya's tanned hands went to cover her open mouth. To say she was shocked would be an understatement. When it all sunk in, she flung her arms around his neck. Squealing 'yes' the entire time.

Jackson laughed a bit as Priya let go of his neck. He took her left hand in his and slid the ring onto her finger.

Jackson smiled as he kissed the woman of his dreams. For the first time in his life, he felt whole.

Little did they know, Mariah and Alex Shane were peaking around the corner into the living room, smiles on their faces.


	14. Reiben Meets the James Family

A/N: I got the idea for this one when my Rottweiler did this to my police officer friend when we took the dogs to the swimming hole this afternoon.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Saving Private Ryan! I only own Kasimira, her family, Priya, her family, Aleksandra, her family, Jessie, and her family!

* * *

"Richard, can I have my bags, please?" Aleksandra James asked the young man with her.

"Nope," Richard Reiben replied, laughing.

Aleksandra crossed her arms and blew a bit of her raven colored hair out of her face as they got onto the porch of the house.

"You are going to love Mom and Dad," The green eyed woman said, laughing as she walked into the home with Reiben behind her. "Mom. Dad. You can sit the bags over there, Richard."

Reiben nodded as he placed the bags where Aleksandra said before going back to her side.

"Aleksandra?" Asked a feminine voice as a woman stepped out of the kitchen. "Is that you?"

She spoke with a thick Italian accent.

"It's me, Mom," She replied, smiling as the older woman pulled her into a tight hug.

Aleksandra returned the hug, tears of joy flowing.

"I missed you, Sophie Aleksandra James," The older woman said as she pulled back to look at her daughter's face. She looked at the scars on her face, "What happened to you?"

"We'll tell you and Dad soon, mom," Aleksandra said before realizing that her mom called her by her full name. "And Mom, what is with calling me by my full name? You and Dad have always called me by my middle name."

"I'm just excited to see my daughter in one piece," She replied, a smile on her face before she noticed Reiben standing behind the young woman. "Who is this?"

"Mom, this is Richard Reiben," Aleksandra said as she pulled away from her mom to stand by the Brooklyn Boy. "He's my fiancée, Mom."

"I see, well it's nice to meet you, Mr. Reiben," Aleksandra's mom said as she held her hand out for him to shake. "I'm Mattea James. My husband is out back preparing for the get together later today with Kasimira and her family and Priya and her family."

Reiben shook the woman's hand, "Please, Ma'am, call me Richard."

Mattea nodded, smiling before she led the pair out back.

"Markus, Aleksandra is back," She said to an older man.

Reiben now knew where Aleksandra got her looks. The man walked up to them, a smile on his face, "Hey, Squirt," He said as he hugged his daughter. "Ole Ethel has been missing ya something awful."

The raven haired woman laughed as her dad let her go and an old sheep dog came walking over. Aleksandra laughed and knelt down to pet the dog, "Hey there, Ethel. Missed me I see."

The old dog started to lick her face, eliciting a laugh from her master.

"Ethel hasn't been stealing any clothes lately, has she?" Aleksandra asked as she looked up to her dad.

"The last time she stole any clothes was the night before you and the girls were off to basic," Markus said, laughing. "And I think I found her secret stash. I even found some of Priya's clothes from the first night she spent with us."

"When Priya was eleven?" Aleksandra asked as she looked up at her dad with a shocked look on her face.

"Wait a minute," Reiben said, cutting in confused. "Stealing clothes? A dog?"

Markus looked to Reiben, laughing, "Yeah. Ole Ethel has stolen clothes from the girls plenty of times. Especially when they would go swimming in the hole out a little ways."

"And one time, Ethel stole my swimsuit off my body _while_ I was swimming," the raven haired woman said to her dad and Reiben.

"She and the girls came home chasing Ethel with nothing but a towel on," Mattea added, laughing.

Reiben looked down at his fiancée with a smirk.

"Oh no you don't, Richard," Aleksandra said, looking up at him with a look that said 'If you do, there will be consequences'. She looked back down at the sheep dog, "Hey Ethel, you wanna meet Richard?"

The dog barked a little before she sat down. Making Aleksandra James laugh. The raven haired woman motioned Reiben to join her. He did so, kneeling down beside the woman of his dreams.

He held his hand out for her to sniff. When the sheep dog licked his hand, he laughed and started to pet her.

"She likes you, Richard," She said, laughing as she kissed his cheek.

"Yeah, she does," He replied, a smile on his face.


	15. Ashes as a Bandage?

A/N: This actually works! Haha.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Saving Private Ryan! I only own Jessie, Kasimira, Priya, and Aleksandra!

* * *

The entire squad was resting; Private Aleksandra James and Private Kasimira Bellamy were out retrieving firewood to keep the fire going.

"Captain Miller, I can't get the bleeding to stop," T-4 Medic Irwin Wade said as he pressed a bandage to Private Daniel Jackson's forehead. "It's not bleeding much but I need to get it to stop."

Captain John Miller nodded, "Just do what you can for him."

"I know something that can stop it, Wade," Private Priya Shane said as she stood up to walk over to the pair.

"What's that, Priya?" Wade asked, curiously as both he and Jackson looked to her.

"Just watch," Priya answered as she walked over to the fire, pulled out her blade she got from her Uncle Frankie and used it to pull some ashes towards her.

She scraped the ashes into her hand before standing up and walking back to Jackson's side. She knelt down and looked to Wade, "Take the bandage off."

This got the attention of Private Stanley Mellish, Private Richard Reiben, Corporal Timothy Upham, Technical Sergeant Mike Horvath, and Captain Miller.

"What are the ashes for?" Reiben asked, confused.

"It helps, trust me," the blue eyed brunette answered as Wade took the bandage off of the blonde southern boy's forehead.

"Now this might hurt a bit, Jackson," Priya said and waited until he nodded in understanding.

When he nodded, Priya started packing the small wound with the still hot ashes. As she did so, she watched Jackson's movements. She held the ashes in his wound with her hand until she felt the blood stop. She dropped her hand from his forehead and smiled, "That's it. But it will be a black spot when it heals."

"It's alright, Priya," He responded, smiling as he pulled her close. He pressed a kiss to her forehead, making her smile.

"Hey, Priya, how did you know about that?" Mellish asked as he adjusted his sitting position.

The blue eyed brunette looked to him, smiling. "It's something Uncle Frankie taught me just before me and the girls left for Basic," She answered, laughing slightly. She rolled up the sleeve of her shirt, revealing a black scar of her own. "That is the same exact thing I did to Jackson."

"Wow," was all anyone could say.

"But, hey, it's something to stop the bleeding," Priya said as she rested against Jackson, her eyes feeling heavy.

Jackson noticed it, so he leaned over to whisper in her ear, "Don't worry. Just rest."

She nodded before relaxing and falling asleep.


	16. Made in America

A/N: I got this idea while listening to Made in America by Toby Keith!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Saving Private Ryan! Nor do I own Made in America! I only own Priya, Aleksandra, Kasimira, and Jessie!

* * *

Captain Miller's squad had finally found Private James Ryan. They were relieved that they didn't have to go any farther.

The three females were sticking close to their lovers as they made their way to the bridge in Ramelle. As soon as they were within a distance of the bridge, three big dogs ran to them, barking, growling and snapping.

Reiben aimed his B.A.R. at the dogs, but jumped out of his skin when a feminine voice shouted to the dogs.

"Krängen!"

Everyone looked to who the voice belonged to, only to see a red haired female walking up to them. The squad then looked to see the dogs making their way to their master.

"Captain Miller, this is Sergeant Jessica Kilo," Corporal Henderson said, motioning to the red haired woman. "Or Jessie as we call her."

"You speak German?" Corporal Timothy Upham asked confused as he looked to her.

"I'm not fluent, but I know enough to command my dogs," Jessie answered as she walked up to them. She then looked to Captain John Miller, "What can I do for ya?"

"We're here for Ryan," Miller said to her, pointing to the young private.

Jessie motioned for Ryan to join them so he could find out what Miller wanted.

James Ryan made his way over to them, wondering what was going on.

"James Francis Ryan from Iowa?"

"Yes Sir," He answered, confused. "Peyton Iowa."

"There's no easy way to say this, but your brothers are gone," Miller said, getting to the point.

It took a minute for him to speak again, "How many?"

"All of them," Miller answered, looking to him. "Get your gear and we're gone."

"No Sir," Ryan answered, looking at Miller's retreating form.

Miller turned to the young man, "We have orders to take you home."

"I have my orders too," Ryan told him, sitting on a sandbag wall. "And that doesn't include abandoning my post."

"Ryan, go," Jessie ordered, looking the young Private in the eyes. "We'll do just fine without you."

"No, Sergeant Kilo," Ryan started to argue.

But Reiben cut him off, "Hey, we already lost one of our guys. And almost lost two others trying to find your ass."

James Ryan walked up to the squad, "What was his name? And the ones you almost lost?"

"Adrian Caparzo is the one we lost," Private Daniel Jackson spoke up. "Priya Shane and Kasimira Bellamy are the ones we almost lost."

"Shane, and what?" Ryan asked, looking to Private Stanley Mellish.

"Caparzo," He answered, sighing.

"And Bellamy," T-4 Medic Irwin Wade added.

Ryan looked to the blue eyed brunette who had an almost healed wound on her face that ran from her forehead to her chin. Then his eyes went to the blue eyed blonde who had her field jacket off and bandages on her abdomen. Which were beginning to stain red.

The young man turned to Captain Miller, who nodded.

"I can't leave," Ryan said, resting against a sandbag wall. "Why me? Why not any of them? They all fought as hard as I did."

"Is that what they're supposed to tell your mother when they hand her another folded American flag?" Miller asked as he stepped closer to Ryan.

"Tell her that when you found me, I was with the only brothers I have left," Ryan said to him before adding an afterthought. "And sister."

The Rottweiler walked up to Horvath, sniffing his boot. The Sergeant jumped back, afraid of the dog.

"Don't worry about Adler," Jessie said as she watched Miller walk off. "He will only attack if I give the command."

Horvath nodded before following the Captain. Jessie watched him walk off, the Timber Wolves joining her side with Adler.

"Haben Sie Hunger, Jungs?" She asked, scratching the Rottweiler's ear.

The three dogs all gave a bark, answering her question. She laughed and nodded, "Kommen Sie. Ich habe einen schönen Laib Brot."

She walked off towards a building behind where the squad was standing, before Reiben stopped her with a question, "You related to a Lieutenant James Kilo?"

She slowly turned to him, a sad look on her face.

"He's my father," Jessica Kilo answered quietly before she motioned for her dogs to follow her as she left for the building.

The squad just watched her as she walked off. Curious looks on their faces.

A little while later, the squad was standing around some assorted small arms with the Airborne Division.

"As you can see, all we have is assorted small arms," Jessie explained as she took one of the grenades that Bullet, the light brown timber wolf, brought to her.

Captain Miller nodded as Fang, the almost black timber wolf, carried an ammo box to Corporal Henderson.

"Thanks Fang," The Corporal said as he took the ammo box from the wolf and scratched his ear.

Jessie looked to see Adler nudging Ryan's hand. The red head put her little fingers in the corners of her mouth, whistling very loudly.

"Kommen Sie here, Adler," She called out as the Rottweiler looked to his master. "Jetzt, Adler."

The Rottweiler ran to the Technical Sergeant and sat down, looking up at her with Bullet and Fang sitting beside him.

Jessie knelt down so she could look at each of her companions, "Bullet, Fang, folgen Sie Kapitän Miller. Adler, folgen Sie Unteroffizier Horvath. Verstehen Sie?"

Each dog barked to show they understood. Jessie stood back up as Captain Miller began to instruct the Paratroopers in his plan.

Soon, everything was ready to go and everyone was relaxing.

Priya, Aleksandra, and Kasimira all looked to each other, smiling. Priya began in a strong voice:

_My old man's that old man,_

_Spent his life livin' off the land,_

_Dirty hands and a clean soul._

_It breaks his heart seein' foreign cars,_

_Filled with fuel that isn't ours_

_And wearin' cotton we didn't grow_

Every pair of eyes was on the three Privates as they sang. The soldiers that were not from Captain Miller's squad were confused. Miller shook his head and motioned that he'll explain later. Daniel Jackson, Richard Reiben, and Irwin Wade looked at each other, smiling before they made their way over to their girls. The three men, Aleksandra, and Kasimira all joined in with Priya. Smiling the entire time.

_He's got the red, white, and blue flyin' high on the farm_

_Semper Fi tattooed on his left arm_

_Spend a little more in the store for a tag in the back that says 'USA'_

_He won't buy nothin' that he can't fix,_

_With WD40 and a Craftsman wrench_

_He ain't prejudiced, he's just made in America_

Jessie Kilo smiled as she walked over to Mike Horvath. She grabbed his hand and dragged him over to the six soldiers participating in the singing. Jessica joined in, smiling as Mike followed.

_He loves his wife and she's that wife_

_That decorates on the Fourth of July_

_But says 'Every day's Independence Day'_

_She's golden rule, teaches school,_

_Some folks say it isn't cool_

_But she says the Pledge of Allegiance anyway._

Mellish clapped Corporal Timothy Upham on the shoulder, himself joining in. Upham did so too. Smiling as if they weren't in a warzone.

_He's got the red, white, and blue flyin' high on the farm_

_Semper Fi tattooed on his left arm_

_Spend a little more in the store for a tag in the back that says 'USA'_

_He won't buy nothin' that he can't fix,_

_With WD40 and a Craftsman wrench_

_He ain't prejudiced, he's just made in America_

Miller motioned for the other men to join in, a smile on his face as he himself did just that. Jessie motioned for them to join, so they did so.

_Born in the Heartland, raised up a family_

_Of King James and Uncle Sam_

There were actually smiles on the faces of every man and woman there in that destroyed town as they sang and danced. Proud to be an American.

_He's got the red, white, and blue flyin' high on the farm_

_Semper Fi tattooed on his left arm_

_Spend a little more in the store for a tag in the back that says 'USA'_

_He won't buy nothin' that he can't fix,_

_With WD40 and a Craftsman wrench_

_He ain't prejudiced, he's just made in America_

_Made in America_

_Made in America_

As the last verse came, every soldier moved to form a straight line. Saluting as they sang the final line.

_My old man's that old man,_

_He's made in America_

They were all smiling and laughing when Ryan asked Miller a question.

"Why do they do that?" he asked, confused but with a smile on his face.

"It's how they lift the spirits of those around them," Miller answered, laughing.

"Made in America and that's the way it's gonna stay!" Priya said loudly as she held her hand up, a bright smile on her face.

Every soldier repeated that phrase. It gave them all hope. Mission accomplished.


	17. Kasimira Saving Wade

A/N: I got this idea while my friends and sister decided it was 'movie day' with the doggies. Lol.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Saving Private Ryan! I only own Jessie, Priya, Kasimira, and Aleksandra!

* * *

Bullets firing. No time to think. Only to act. That is exactly what Private Kasimira Bellamy did. She spotted her crush, T/4 Medic Irwin Wade race to the sandbag bunker to get a grenade inside.

"Wade!" The blue eyed blonde shouted, dropping her B.A.R. and sprinting to the medic.

Bullets rained down, making a dust trail behind her as she ran. She felt something sting, but didn't pay much mind. She had only one focus. And that was to get to the medic before he was injured.

Kasimira mustered up as much strength as she could from her tired, achy muscles to jump the remaining distance between herself and the man she didn't want to see die. She landed on top of him with a thud.

"Kassie!" Wade shouted, shocked. "What are you doing over here?"

"Can't let you die, now can we?" She asked, trying to muster up a smile.

A horrified look flooded his eyes as he felt something warm and sticky seep through his clothing. He moved the French/German woman so she was resting against a hill, giving them enough cover from enemy fire.

Wade's eyes widened as he saw the red, life-sustaining liquid pour from the wounds on her abdomen.

"I can't do anything until we get these Germans dealt with, Kassie," Wade told her, removing her field jacket so he could see her wounds. "I'm just going to apply pressure until the rest of the squad has finished with them. Alright?"

Kasimira Bellamy nodded, "It's a blessing to die for a cause, because you can so easily die for nothing."

As she whispered that, the blonde was looking at the cloudless sky.

"Oh no, you are _not_ dying on my watch, Kassie," Wade said hastily as he grabbed anything he could to stop the bleeding. He looked around frantically trying to find someone to help him out. His eyes landed on Priya Shane. "Priya! I need you over here now!"

The blue eyed brunette looked to Private Daniel Jackson, who was in position next to her.

"I'm going to make my way over to Wade and Kassie, cover me," Private Priya Shane said, tightening her grip on her Springfield.

"Alright, Priya," the tall blonde southern boy replied, taking aim. "Don't do anything to get yourself shot."

"I won't, Jackson," Priya said as she waited for Jackson to take his shot.

When she heard the snap of Jackson's Springfield, she took off in a sprint. Dodging bullets that were raining down on her.

She dove behind the hill and skidded to a stop beside Wade.

"What happened?" Priya asked frantically as she moved to help her friend and sister.

"She risked her own hide to save mine," Wade responded, his brown eyes concentrating on the wounds. "Priya, I'm going to need your canteen."

The blue eyed brunette quickly forfeited her canteen of sweet water to help her best friend. The medic took the canteen and washed away the blood so he could see the wounds. "They hit her from behind and she has wounds on her front so that means they went straight through."

"Get on with it, Doc," Priya all but shouted.

Before any of them knew it, the rest of the squad was surrounding them.

"Jackson, hold her ankles. Reiben, hold her wrists while the rest of you put pressure anywhere you can to keep her still," Wade ordered as he got a needle and some sutures from his medical kit.

The soldiers in the squad did as Wade told them. They weren't about to argue at a time like this. Wade waited until she was held down before moving the needle through her flesh without the use of morphine. The sound that reverberated from Kasimira's throat and mouth was one that Wade _never_ wanted to hear again. He went through, sewing her wounds together quickly and efficiently.

He quickly sprinkled some sulfa on the wounds. But he wasn't about to relax just yet.

Time was the only way to know for sure.


	18. Mellish Meets the Schneider Family

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Saving Private Ryan! I only own Kasimira, Priya, Aleksandra, Jessie, and Atarah! As well as their families!

* * *

The sapphire blue sky was cloudless, accented by the mountains. The fields surrounding the house were golden.

"Wow," Stanley Mellish whispered, admiring the beauty.

"It's a beauty, isn't it, Stan?" Atarah Schneider asked as she walked up onto the porch.

She spotted two young children playing in the yard beside the house; she smiled before calling out to the children.

"Rachel! Chaviv!"

The two children looked up before they ran to the woman.

"Mommy!"

"Hey, munchkins, you behave while I was gone?" She asked, laughing as she hugged her children close.

"Yes, Mommy," The two six year olds replied, laughing as they pulled away from their mom.

The little girl looked up at Mellish, a confused look on her face.

"Mommy, who is this?" She asked, inching closer to her brother.

"Rachel, Chaviv, this is Stanley Mellish," Atarah replied, laughing as Mellish knelt down beside her.

"Hello, what are your names?" He asked with a smile on his face.

"Rachel," the little girl replied, looking him over.

"I'm Chaviv," the little boy replied, curious about Mellish.

All of a sudden, Rachel threw her arms around Mellish's neck, surprising him. Chaviv smiled and followed his sister's lead. The three almost hit the ground.

"Alright, alright, don't kill him, you two," Atarah said as an older woman walked up the path from the barn.

The woman looked at her daughter and dropped the pail she was carrying.

"Atarah?" She asked, not quite believing her eyes.

Atarah Schneider looked at her mother, smiling as she stood up.

"It's me, Mom," She replied as the older woman made her way to them.

She was crying when she put her arms around her daughter's neck.

"It's so good to have you back," The older woman said before pulling back. "I'm going to go and finish dinner. You be inside in a half hour."

"Alright, Mom," Atarah replied, laughing as the older woman went inside the house.

"She's different," Mellish said as the two six year olds let him sit up.

"Yes she is," Atarah said laughing before a voice ruined it.

"Atarah! Where the hell were you?"

The man grabbed the Jew's hair and threw her onto the ground. Her children hid behind Mellish. Trying to stay away from the frightening man.

"Jordan, you need to stay away from my family!" Atarah shouted as she stood up.

But that wasn't for long. Since the man punched her, causing her to hit the ground with blood flowing from her mouth.

"Bitch, you don't speak to me like that," he replied, hissing.

That was the last straw for Mellish.

"Hey, leave her be."

The man looked to him, his bloodshot eyes narrowed.

"And who are you?"

"Her boyfriend," he answered, glaring at him. The two children were hiding behind Mellish's legs. "Now I suggest you leave."

Mellish's hand went to where his bayonet was, just in case the man tried anything.

"You haven't known the whore like I do," the man replied, snarling. "You'll see what I'm talking about."

With that, the man left. But not before spitting on Mellish's boot.

The Jew hurried to help the woman to her feet.

"Are you alright?" He asked her, wiping the blood from her face.

"I'm fine," She replied as she watched him leave.

"Who was that guy?" Mellish asked as he picked up Rachel and set her on his hip.

"His name is Jordan Goldstein," She answered as she picked up Chaviv and set him on her hip. "He's caused us nothing but problems since his brother was killed at Pearl Harbor."

"Why do you let him do this to you?" Mellish asked as he followed the woman into the house.

"His dad is a county cop," She answered, sighing as she walked into her room and sat down on the bed, her son refusing to leave her side. "Thinks he can get away with murder."

"What did he mean by that?" Mellish asked her as he sat next to her on the bed.

"He never did like me," the woman explained. "He was only nice to me and the kids when his brother was alive. The day I left for basic, he tried to rape me. Thankfully, my older brother was here."

The Jew shook his head, "Well, as long as I am around, he isn't going to bother you again."

"Thanks, Stan," the female Jew whispered as her son buried his face in her neck. "But you don't need to do that."

"Atarah, look at me," Stanley Mellish said, taking the woman's hand in his. When she finally did, "You did the same for me when we were in France. Now it's my turn to protect you."

"Stanley?" Asked the quiet voice of Rachel Schneider, causing the young man to look at her. "Thank you for helping Mommy."

A small smile graced his lips, "It wasn't a problem, Rachel."

The little girl wrapped her arms around his neck, her grip as tight as she could hold onto him.

"I told you they would take to you fast, Stan," Atarah said, laughing and trying to keep her jaw from hurting.


End file.
